The Alpha Trion Project: First Aid
by Experiment Designation Nova
Summary: A girl with a troubled and dissolute past has to cope with existing in a world that has long forgotten her. The shadows that once kept her safe are rebelling. Hunting, with fierce determination and stopping at nothing until she is dead. now not only does she have to protect those who she once knew but also destroy and navigate the treacherous waters of her present.
1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER 1; UNRAVELING **

* * *

><p>They reminded me distinctly of ants. Scurrying about the about the place in a frenzied panic. I smiled. I had no love for them and watching them as they huddled over the computers erasing and deleting. They never thought this day would come. Even if it did they would be able to hide under their <em>protecting humanity <em>bullshit_._ It was over. They had nothing. Not one single penny. Not after what they had been obliged to share in goodwill could save their sorry asses. I had my retribution. In one form, not the one that I wanted- _their blood would make such a lovely shade of red for these walls_- but I could live with it.

"Where is_ it?_" So they had finally gotten around to me.

I contemplated making myself known. Swinging down from the metal beam on which I sat, just so I could watch him flail about. Watch as his beady black eyes widen with shock and horror and his mousy face drain of all colour. It was an interesting notion. However, it would be short lived as his stammered insincere apologies would simply grate on my nerves. Then I would think about cutting of his stupid head, a much more _fun _venture. I stayed put, their fickle nature dancing in front of me.

"_We aren't giving it to them…are we?" _Them, that's what they had been degraded to call them.

The reason I was leaving, N.E.S.T. a military operation that promoted co-operation amongst the _aliens_. Their orders were to destroy any and all experiments related to N.B.E1 and to the allspark. The debate began, want would happen to us. They weren't stupid enough to tell the general or the_ big blue one _that they had created a twenty-four new beings, ones that were alive, ones that could be used as weapons of mass destruction. The entire base was torn in two, some wanted to wash away all the blood, to wipe away all their sins, start anew. Others could care less, in their eyes their livelihood was being taken away, their hard work and the fact that they would receive no pensions, be dishonoured in what they believed to be helping produce the salvation of their country, they refused. They wanted with all their hearts for me to roam free, be N.E.S.T.'s problem while they got off scot free.

"_Of course not!" _I caught his eyes flickering upwards in my direction, so he knew.

The other man cowered. Fear eliciting pinpricks of sweat across his brow, his brown eyes flickering, dancing across the shine of the metal that encompassed them. His guilt was much easier to discern. He played with his hands. Fleetingly I noted that they were each adorned with black nail polish, looking for all the world lost and afraid. His elder snorted. His younger companions worry and fright seemed amusing to him - it was for me- his flickered back up and I was tempted to wave.

"Relax, besides they expect _us _to do it, right. To get _rid _of the experiments. So _we _will get rid of it. Make it disappear." He hunched himself, curling into a ball his shiny head reflecting the light from the ceiling lamps. His voice dropped to a whisper and the boy leaned in eager for advice. Then like the calm before the storm she walked in. Everyone froze, staring at her as though hell just spat her back out. The man looked up from his huddle and motioned for her. Red pumps, the devil's shade glided across the room. She had poise and she had all the strings to pull.

"Melissa, listen there has to be a way to get that _thing _out of here. All we need is to hide it. Major Lennox doesn't even know she exists. We could…could give her back to her family."

Melissa paused, her lips dried red with the blood she had drained from her previous victims ajar. Any sort of objection dying on her lips. Welcome to the dark side young one fell from my lips as her mind processed the request. I was surprised he had even spoken to her, she was after all the enemy, one to be hated and destroyed. Morshower had appointed her to make sure that all SS-7 experiments were disposed of. She hated me. Her father was such a fun…plaything until he died. Not by my hands, no, by her mother's. Her father was a genetic scientist, her mother a barren piece of land and yet she existed.

"She has a family? There was never a mention of it in her file." The man froze. "Fredrick, what?"

"There was an original file. Your father helped create it. He was one of the first on board the project along with its _creator, _their _creator." _Fredrick shuddered and my body tensed.

I closed my eyes. The sound of laughter filled my ears, children squealing and I gritted my teeth, pushing that to the back of my mind. Then almost as though summoned by my subconscious I heard _his _voice thegenius of his time, the man who believed himself to be the right hand of God. Bile rose in my throat and I swallowed harshly. I stood and balancing on the metal beam walked away, leaving the trio behind.

* * *

><p><em>You are my creation and of my blood. That name is no longer yours. Throw it away and like a lizard shedding its skin, you will be renewed and your name is First Aid. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers because if i did Ratchet nor Ironhide would have died in the movies.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, favourited and followed this story it means so much.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> Familial Ties<strong>

* * *

><p>Van Gogh suns were splashed across a creamy canvas, their luscious pink melding well. Nothing had changed. It looked the same as it always had. <em>My<em> room, I sat on the bed pressing idly the ruffles that had formed. Watching as they vanished under my touch, smoothing out and leaving no mark to show that they had once existed, I stood my feet making no noise on the carpet covered floor. Turning I made a show of looking at the walls, at the cotton candy puffs that I had long ago painted under watchful eyes. Now it didn't matter to me. It was a testament to my past. One I had been conditioned to forget, one that became a hopeful fantasy, one I now had to remember and embrace. I stopped at the mirror. My reflection regarded me. And for a moment my eyes flashed red. My body stilled and my breathing became shallow. Fear coursed through me. My eyes snapped shut.

Almost out of habit I pushed back my hair and the back of the base of my neck where _it _was. I pressed down and I felt the bump. Maybe, maybe I could… no it was there for a reason… but just now, red. I tossed my head and opened my eyes, it was a hallucination. That was all.

I sighed heavily. Why was I here anyways? Oh right, SS-7. The jubilation was tangible.

* * *

><p>The ants scurried but now it was for a different reason. Preparations were being made. The she-devil in Prada stood at my door prattling on, I ignored her. The scalpel in my hand dangled over the table and I vaguely wondered how much trouble I would get in if I threw it her. The ants would probably swarm in fear and disperse the moment their salvation died weeping the loss of a victory. I made a pleased hum in the back of my throat as her face, drawn and gaunt as her blood poured out her onto the floor appeared in my mind. Though in great displeasure I would have to it clean it up, my eyes narrowed she was too much work.<p>

"Are you even listening to me?" she appeared in front of me.

Face mirroring mine in more than expression. The blonde coils of her hair hung limply. She tittered annoyed, "What did my father see in you?"

"Something that your mother lacked, maybe it was a spine or _a working ovary_." With her lips pursed she glared not at me- never at me-at the wall behind me.

I let the scalpel fall and embed itself in the table below, "Your family is alive I am taking you back to them. So please pack all of your essentials and be ready to leave this afternoon. There is a file," she dropped it onto the table the contents spilling from its jacket. "familiarise yourself with it. It contains all of your family's names and your name in it. As well as a cover story for anyone who ask where you've been for the past thirteen years."

"What I can't say that I've been working in an undisclosed government sector who kidnapped me and performed illegal human experimentation using an extraterrestrial to swap my human based genetics and turn me into a military weapon?" her mouth twitched and I stared at her expression open and surprised.

"Just read the goddamn file."

* * *

><p>The door creaked as it opened. My gaze flickered to it. A child stood in the door, one hand in her mouth and the other on the door.<p>

"What?" she didn't move her brown eyes fixed firmly on my gray ones.

I waited. She ducked her head after a while before peeking up at my through her eyelashes. My gaze never wavered and the child, no Alice I remembered, shuffled shyly into my room before latching on to me. Heavily sucking in a breathe I knelt down and picked her up. Holding her at arm's length I forced a smile onto my face.

"Yes." Reaching out she pulled at my hair.

Another forced smile appeared on my face as I tried to back away from her wandering hands. Satisfied she squirmed and I placed her back on the floor. Running clumsily she disappeared out of my room. I stared after her, my mind was torn. I sighed. I followed after much deliberation. The hall spoke volumes. I watched as the pictures lining the wall showed the expansion of _my_ family. From the last birthday that Alice had to _my_ parents on their wedding day.

The hall ended and the stairs appeared twirling downwards into the living room. I followed it my feet pressing lightly on each step. Until the end came and the living room lay sprawling in front of me, Alice's playthings were littered all over the floor. Trophies decorated the inside of the wooden hutch present as well as pictures and little knick-knacks that were collected from various family vacations. I felt as though I was intruding nothing here belonged to me nor did it give any semblance of me ever being here.

* * *

><p>The file was draped across my lap, closed. My head was turned towards the window as I watched the foliage pass by. We both sat in silence with Melissa at wheel and I in the passenger seat.<p>

"Valentine, you need to read the file."

"I already have." Melissa's head turned slightly to take me in and I glared at her.

"How much longer…" the jeep turned as I started my question a two story house coming into view.

The lawn had a swing set and various toys as well as two bicycles. Melissa pulled the jeep to a stop just outside the gate and the tiny gathering of people that had gathered stared openly at us. The devil in Prada stepped out and I stared at her.

Muttering, "Let's see just how good you are at ruining other people's life." I watched her.

She had given me a cold glare at that but on turning around she wore a tight smile graced her face.

"Hello um is Mr. and Mrs. St. Cross present?" a man and a woman pushed themselves forward.

They starred at her I confusion, "My name is Melissa Crawford and I would like to talk to you about your daughter Valentine."

That was my cue. I opened the passenger side door and walked over to Melissa. The woman froze and a scream shattered the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that this chapter follows with the sense of the first. <strong>

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Any grammatical errors please point out.**

**REVIEWS are WELCOMED and FLAMERS please be GENTLE. **


End file.
